merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Sun Prologue
Author's note #1 : This takes place a few days before Save the Sun's quest begins. None of the main characters will actually be in this part, but will be mentioned. ---- He took a deep breath, and landed on the ground, ever so silently. The guards at the front stood as still as stone. Despite that they technically weren't stone, they acted like it. They wouldn't actually move unless their master ordered them too. He was not ''their master. In fact, he was their enemy. He had on the worst camouflage ever: a plaid jacket, and red pants. Across his neck was the chain his father had given him so many years ago, and his black hair was in his face. Thank Zeus the guards were brainless and only moved to their master's commands. He could move in front of them, do the chicken dance, and draw on their faces, and they wouldn't budge. But that would be foolish, for their master would see him. He had to be ''extremely quiet, as he set his plan into action. He entered the history room, which luckily was near the front. His father had received indescribable visions of three people who could actually stop the guards' master when he was seven, and he was eighteen now. He had said that they were demigods, but all of that species was in that stupid camp, or they were dead. He wasn't a demigod, but he wasn't a normal mortal, either. He and his brother had been Apollo's chosen, but now, Apollo was gone. He wanted him back on Olympus. There it was. The only other thing that could tell the future other than the oracle. It was across the stone wall, a tiny window a few feet above it. He laid his hand across it, and whispered. "O, Book of Delphi, show me the defeaters of the god Nyx." The book's words flung off the paper, and in front of him. The rest of the world seemed to blur away, as those words formed pictures. Three teenagers, a little younger than him. The first one, a boy with overalls and brown hair, surrounded by vines, a son of Demeter. The second, another male with green eyes and a dirty glare, surrounded in a golden aura, a son of Hecate. The final, a female with blonde hair and brown-green eyes, a daughter of Hermes. He recognized her face so easily. "Not her...she isn't old enough to become one yet..." He looked at the guards, who hadn't moved an inch. He couldn't believe she was going to be one in a matter of days. Most of them became one in their 40's. And all of them were normal mortals corrupted by Nyx, both male and female. He had all the information he needed. He carefully shut the book, and began to crawl up the wall and out the window. Then he sneezed. The guards turned to him, and raised their weapons. Their master Nyx's voice boomed through the cave, shaking the walls. "GET HIM! HE'S A TRAITOR!!!" Right on cue, the guards turned in his direction. Instead of throwing arrows and spears, however, they threw... tranquilizer darts. While they weren't as deadly, they still were dangerous. Now hanging from the window, he could see the lake miles below him, and the almost full moon hovering in the night sky. He then released his hand from the only exit in the Cave-Like Castle. ---- As his body plunged into the muck, his brother was there to help him onto his feet. They ran across the bridge, and into the dark forest. This wasn't the first time they had fled from that castle. Both of them were backstabbers to Nyx and his forest, their faces were on WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE. ALIVE IS GOOD, BUT DEAD IS BETTER. REWARD: ONE BILLION DOLLARS posters that were across almost every tree. His brother had complained about his appearance on the posters, but he told him to suck it up. They didn't stop to rest until they reached Tree of Nixie. His brother placed his hand into the bark, and the tree's wood turned into a door. It was their home. Inside, there was almost nothing. They traveled almost 24-7, so they didn't set up furniture, but there was one thing: a Tiki with Eris' face carved into it. "Brother...Father was right. The defeaters... are demigods." He said when they shut the door. He was out of breath. "Impossible." His brother replied. They didn't look like they were related at all, he had pale skin and long black hair, and his brother dark skin and short black hair. "Demigods want nothing to do with our kind, especially after the war they had last month against the Titans." He smirked for a minute. "They were led by that son of Poseidon..." Then he turned serious. "Unfortunately, that is what the Book of Delphi showed me. Two are male, one is female. The boys are sons of Demeter and Hecate. The girl concerned me. She's the daughter of Vanessa Sanders." His brother seemed to be adding up the information. "Demi Sanders? But wait, if she is a demigod, and Vanessa was mortal, then...who's her godly parent? Apollo?" "Worse. Hermes." "Oh, gods." His brother cringed. "Do you have a plan to find these demigods?" "I've asked the oracle and the Fates to do what they can." He answered. "They'll get here in about a day or two. When they do arrive, they will need someone to protect them." He looked his brother in the eyes, a dangerous thing to do when in Nyx's realm, one look at him could cost you your soul. "I have to go to the cave of Lyla. Alone." "Alone is not safe, brother." His brother looked at the Tiki of Eris. "We are the only members of the Rebellion left, and we should've died with them." He then took a deep breath. "However, I will not make you do anything. But I warn you to be very careful. Nobody that goes in the cave of Lyla comes back the same." He nodded. "Take father's necklace. He wanted you to have it." He took it off, and placed within his brother's hand. "I wish you the best of luck, brother." Was the only response his brother gave him. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories Category:CHB RP Stories Category:Prologues